


Over a dram

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their spring half term in seventh year the Marauders go on a little trip together. Everyone's got plans for the future, and Sirius does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over a dram

They once more escaped the rainy Edinburgh evening, this time into a very dim and smoky old pub. The jukebox was playing, but apart from a handful of what looked like locals the place wasn't busy. 

'I'll say it again,' Sirius shook his head in frustration, 'we should have made it to some tropical island, instead of an apparating holiday around bloody Scotland. Look at us, we're soaked. Like a pair of wet dogs.'

Remus grinned as he leaned on the bar. 'You certainly are.'

'I'd rather be splinched in Saint Lucia than freezing like this.' 

Remus simply shrugged and got the drinks in. They found a secluded table by a window and settled down.

'I doubt the whisky is as good in the Windward Islands though,' Remus said. 'Or as plentiful.'

'Hmm. What was that last one again?' 

They'd happily sampled their way through a decent selection of single malts in a variety of bars, until James and Lily had called it a night and Pete had gone back with them to the cheap hostel where they were all staying.

'Cragside. This one is Cursemore. From - what did he say? Somewhere in the Western Isles.'  
Attempting a Scottish brogue Remus added, 'Noo gie thes doon ye.'

'Slowly improving that South African accent, mate.' Sirius grinned. They raised their glasses and drank. 

'Peaty,' Remus said appreciatively. 'Interesting.'

'More like they've distilled an entire fireplace... but strangely tasty, nonetheless.'

They both drank some more and contemplated the flavour. Then Sirius cleared his throat.

'Listen.' he began, 'I've been thinking. We should get a place in London. Prongs can settle down in Godric's Hollow all he likes, but we're not bloody middle aged yet! And we could always apparate over there to see them. It's so much easier to be inconspicuous in London as well...'

Remus nodded, examining the pale liquid gently swirling in his glass. 'Right.'

'What do you think? Would you - come with me?'

There was a pause.

'To be honest,' Remus said slowly, 'I haven't decided what I'll do. Remember I'll have to register with the Ministry and all that... There are lots of rules, and limitations -'

'Yeah, I know what those rules are. I've looked into it. What you could do is register using your parents' address, then come and live with me. It won't make a blind bit of difference to the Ministry, they'll never know. As long as you're accounted for on every full moon...?'

'Looked into it? Where? How?'

'Just made some enquiries.' Sirius grinned at him. 'Don't worry, obviously used a fake name. But think about it. It'd be brilliant, you and me, our own pad. Think of all the gigs we'd go and see, all the clubs, the nightlife, and - you know, culture and so on... plenty of things to keep us busy. You said you wanted to get a job, there'll be loads of jobs there. Better paid ones as well, most likely.'

'Yes. Perhaps.' Remus still didn't look convinced. 'But I haven't got much money, Pads. Not enough for London, anyway.'

'Yeah, and you should stop worrying about that. You'll make some, easily. And you know I've got more than I'll know what to do with anyway, so I could always take care of - or, if you insist, lend you some, we'll work something out. The main issue is -' he took a deep breath and fixed Remus with a stare. 'The main issue is, Moony - will you please come and live with me?'

Remus laughed, it sounded off-hand, but he seemed a bit embarrassed. 'You're making it sound like some sort of proposal.'

'Well, yes.' Sirius cleared his throat. 'One thing at a time, I suppose.' He felt somewhat self-conscious, too, but shook it off with a smile and firmly held his friend's gaze. 'So, what do you reckon? What's it going to be?'

Remus took a gulp of whisky. 'All right, Pads,' he said after another pause. 'Yes, I will move in with you. Provided we find a place I can actually afford.'

'Brilliant! Let's do it.' He clinked his glass against Moony's. 'Here's to Lupin finally seeing sense.'

'We'd have to get two rooms though. Otherwise people - Muggles - will give us a hard time. They won't like two blokes living together...'

'Yeah,' Sirius frowned and sighed darkly.  
'That old chestnut again. Why is there always something. Anyone would think we're criminals, the way people carry on. About what is really none of their business.'

'Actually - up here in Scotland we sort of already are. In Muggle terms we've been criminals for ages. Come to think of it you were breaking the law only this morning...' 

'Me?! As I recall you were very much involved. If anything it's you who is the chief deviant mastermind, really.'

They both grinned and took swigs of whisky. Then Sirius got back to business.

'Anyway. We'll find somewhere. Leave it to me. Even if all we can get is an out of the way hole in the ground - and it will be something better than that - it'll be ours. And there's nothing Mrs. Potter's book of household charms won't be able to fix.'

Remus nodded solemnly, and Sirius gave his friend a long look. 

'I'm glad you've come round,' he said quietly. 'I don't think I'd want to live without you. Wouldn't be much good at it either. And I'd miss you terribly.'  
He reached across the table and squeezed Remus' hand. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Not going soppy on me all of a sudden, are you?' 

'Why not? If it's true. And,' Sirius added airily, 'I'm man enough to be soppy sometimes, and admit to it.' 

'Right.' Remus grinned at his whisky. 'I don't think your manliness was ever in question.'

'As well it shouldn't be. I believe I've abundantly demonstrated it to you only this morning.' He cracked a lusty smile at the memory.

When Remus laughed softly, Sirius let go of his hand and drained his glass in one.

'Right, that does it,' he said, coughing slightly before gathering up his coat.  
'Come on, drink up. We're going back. And I'll show you manly as soon as we're through that door.'


End file.
